


Actuación de un Rol Principal (Performance In a Leading Role)

by Kurolff_Kah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Detrás de escena, Hollywood, M/M, Romance, Traducción, cameos de personas reales, negocio del entretenimiento, relacion secreta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolff_Kah/pseuds/Kurolff_Kah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes es un actor ganador al Oscar con su carrera en medio del declive. John Watson es un actor ordinario encasillado en las comedias románticas. Cuando son llamados para formar parte del reparto como una pareja gay en una nueva película de drama independiente, ¿se sorprenderá el uno al otro? ¿Su romance en pantalla se abrirá paso en el mundo real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actuación de un Rol Principal (Performance In a Leading Role)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción del fic Performance In a Leading Role de Mad_Lori. 
> 
> Es mi primera vez traduciendo un fic, en un español neutral, lo más neutral posible aunq' es pobable que termine usando algunos modismos (jerga o como le quieran decir).
> 
> Si he cometido algún error, frase o palabra que no se entienda o si aparece cortada alguna oración, no duden en hacermelo saber.

Si no estuviera ya agudamente consciente de ello, Sherlock Holmes habría sabido que su carrera se estaba deslizando lentamente hacia el olvido por la forma en que otras personas se comportaban con él cuando caminó hacia la oficina de su agente. Cinco años atrás, en el segundo que entraba, todas las miradas se dirigían a él. Sonrisas tímidas, sonrojos, pestañeos, grandes y orgullosas sonrisas. Se apresuraban a traerle el té, tomar su abrigo. Ese tipo de éxito comunal que surgía de que a uno de sus actores le fuera bien. Vamos equipo, vamos. Que uno de los clientes de la agencia ganara un Oscar era como si el equipo completo ganara la copa del mundo. Iluminaba las perspectivas de todos.

 

El día de hoy, todos lo evitaban. Cuando tu última película fue un total fracaso y la anterior fue críticamente vergonzosa, para completarlo con una sarta de películas de bajo rendimiento, nadie quería verte a los ojos. No estaba trayendo comisiones. Su precio de solicitud se estaba hundiendo. Los directores no estaban haciendo fila a la puerta de su agente, rogando por darle un guión.

 

El único lado bueno de todo esto era que los malditos paparazzis lo estaban dejando en paz. Dios, odiaba Los Ángeles. No que Londres fuera una gran mejoría; los tabloides de ahí eran aún peor. Ahí al menos, podía ir a donde quisiera y tener algo de paz. La comunidad era más estricta. Había asistido a la Real Academia de Artes Dramáticas con la mitad de la industria cinematográfica de Inglaterra. Aquí, cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo.

 

Greg lo esperaba en el escritorio de su asistente. Sonrió y estrechó su mano. “Sherlock, adelante.”

 

Sherlock siguió a Greg dentro de su sencilla oficina. Era uno de los agentes más poderosos en todo Hollywood, pero Greg era tranquilo y eficiente. Era una de las razones por las que Sherlock lo escogió hace diez años, después de que su primera nominación se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en un actor de gran demanda. No necesitaba un animador o alguien que le aumentara el ego. Necesitaba un compañero, y eso es lo que Greg había sido.

 

“Tengo buenas y malas noticias,” dijo Greg, sentándose. Sherlock hizo lo mismo. “¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?”

 

“Creo que ya sé la naturaleza de las malas noticias,” dijo Sherlock.

 

“Hablé con David. No van a hacerte una oferta.”

 

Sherlock suspiró. “Ese papel es mío, Greg. Lo hubiera hecho mío. Hasta puedo verlo en mi mente.”

 

“No estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Van a ir por otro camino.”

 

Entrecerró los ojos. “¿Qué camino es ese?”

 

Greg vaciló. “Nada ha sido anunciado, pero -escuché que van a hacerle una oferta a Robert.”

 

Sherlock quedó boca abierta. “Por favor dime que es una broma.”

 

“No lo es.”

 

“¡Es diez años mayor que yo! ¡Se supone que el personaje tiene _treinta_!”

 

“David conoce a Robert, han trabajado juntos antes.”

 

“¡El hombre interpreta a cada personaje como él mismo!”

 

“Es un buen actor, Sherlock. Y sus últimas dos películas trajeron cuantiosas ganancias. _Y_ él no reduce a sus directores hasta dejarlos histéricos en el set.”

 

Sherlock arrugó la naríz. “La sola idea que Robert Downey Jr. y yo pudiéramos ser considerados candidatos para el mismo papel es insultante.”

 

“No actúes como si lo supieras mejor. Todavía tienes opciones. Quentin llamó de nuevo…”

 

“No.”

 

“Es una parte muy interesante.”

 

“Es una parte _pequeña_ , eso es lo que es. No tomaré uno de los característicos papeles de Quentin que son el-rescate-de-lo-que-fue-una-vez papeles de apoyo.”

 

“Ha salvado carreras en peor estado que la tuya, por si no sabías.”

 

“Aún no estoy en posición de tener que ir a rogarle a ese taquillero de tiendas de video.” Frunció el ceño. “¿O lo estoy?”

 

“No, no diría eso.” Greg dobló sus manos en el escritorio. “Pero para allá va, Sherlock. Me pagas por honestidad, así que aquí va. La maldición del Oscar es real.”

 

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. “No, no lo es. Es simplemente una manifestación de la regresión a lo promedio. Un resultado excepcional es un dato estadístico de forma atípica, por lo que los puntos de datos subsecuentes tienden a caer de nuevo en lo promedio, lo que da la impresión del decline.”

 

“Como sea que lo expliques, no eres inmune. El capullo se marchita. _Kanisza_ fue hace cinco años. Nadie ha olvidado de lo que eres capaz. Lo has probado una y otra vez. Pero el dinero no está ahí, y esa es lo único que actualmente importa.”

 

“¿Debo recordarte que nadie predijo que _Kanisza_ alcanzaría el éxito financiero que tuvo? ¿Y es parte de la razón por la que obtuvo dinero y fue el impulso del Oscar que surgió de _mi actuación_?”

 

“No necesito que me lo recuerdes. Señalo lo mismo a directores y productores todos los días. Pero recapturarlo no es fácil. Y algunas de tus decisiones desde entonces han sido-- no ortodoxas.”

 

Sherlock suspiró. “Adelante, dilo. Te lo dije.”

 

“No diré eso. Soy tu agente, me pagas para hacer tratos en tu nombre, no para dictar tus opciones creativas. Pero no me lo haces fácil.”

 

“No me importa el dinero. Todo lo que me importa es el trabajo. Sólo quiero algo interesante, algo que signifique un desafío. Si todo lo que me importara fuera el dinero, podría actuar en dramas históricos o hacer roles de villano en películas de acción hasta retirarme, o muera de aburrimiento.”

 

“Acabas de describir la carrera de Alan Rickman. No lo critiques.”

 

“Alan tiene los residuos Potter para vivir hasta el fin de sus días. Sus preocupaciones se terminaron. Lo único que me importa son papeles dignos de mi tiempo y esfuerzo.”

 

“Pero si tus películas no generan dinero, tomarás los papeles de películas independientes que son auto-financiadas y tendrás que mudarte a Burbank. Puedes hablar como si el dinero no fuera importante porque _lo tienes_. Por ahora. El éxito en taquilla es directamente traducible a libertad artística. Sé que quieres ayudar a producir guiones que te parecen interesantes. Sé que quieres opciones. Para eso, necesitas comerciabilidad. Y la tuya se desangra muy rápido.” Greg tomó un respiro. “No podemos permitir otro desastre como _La Paradoja de Schrödinger_.”

 

Sherlock se tensó, apretando la quijada. “No fue mi culpa.”

 

“No, no lo fue.”

 

“El estudio destazó esa película. Paul casi perdió la maldita razón. Reescribir varias veces fue lo que mató el guión.”

 

“No lo discuto. Pero las reseñas…”

 

“Mi interpretación fue lo único que recibió notas positivas.”

 

“Eso no fue suficiente para salvar la película. Perdió doscientos millones de dólares, Sherlock. Y se suponía que tú eras el anzuelo.”

 

“¡No puedo mantener a flote una producción entera! ¡Firmé por una pieza especulativa bien pensada y el estudio decidió que querían una de acción futurista!”

 

“Nadie te culpa.”

 

“Nadie me contrata tampoco.”

 

Calló el silencio. Finalmente, Greg suspiró. “Bueno, aún no terminamos. Tengo un par de proyectos interesantes.”

 

Sherlock se preparó. “De acuerdo. Déjame oírlos.”

 

“El primero podría ser una franquicia.”

 

“¿Una franquicia? Seguro estás jugando.”

 

“No. Es una de un modo atípico. Está basada en una serie de libros. La serie de La Unidad Sombra. Es acerca de un equipo de analistas de comportamiento del FBI que investigan fenómenos paranormales.”

 

“Suena ridículo.”

 

“De hecho es muy fascinante. Situaciones reales, cine negro e inteligente. Hay personaje fantástico para ti, es un poco más joven que tú, pero creo que podrás interpretarlo. Es el residente genio del equipo.”

 

“Qué apropiado. ¿Quién dirige este _plato fuerte_?”

 

“Bueno, agárrate bien de la silla. Son los Coens.”

 

Los ojos de Sherlock quedaron muy abiertos. “¿Los Coens están comenzando una franquicia paranormal?”

 

“Es casi el único género que no han cubierto.”

 

“Hmm. Le daré una ojeada a los libros. ¿Ya hay un guión?”

 

“No como tal. Está en desarrollo.”

 

Sherlock hizo una mueca. “Entonces aún faltan varios años, si es que de verdad se va a realizar.”

 

“Ya están haciendo decisiones del reparto, no puede faltar tanto.”

 

“¿Qué tal el otro prospecto?”

 

“Bueno, éste es el que creo que deberías considerar más. Tuve una llamada de Ang Lee. Está muy interesado en reunirse contigo sobre un papel en su nuevo rodaje.”

 

“¿De qué se trata?”

 

“Es acerca de una pareja gay.”

 

“Oh, va a regresar a eso, ¿cierto?”

 

“Esto no es la segunda parte de Secreto en la Montaña. Ang está muy interesado en hacer una película de la vida de una pareja gay que no es una ‘película gay,’” dijo Greg, poniendo comillas al aire.

 

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo. “¿A qué te refieres?”

 

“No quiere que la película sea acerca de los temas típicos de las películas gays. SIDA y la homofobia y salir del closet y la religión y el desacuerdo familiar. Quiere hacer el tipo de película que se haría sobre cualquier pareja, excepto que esta pareja es de dos hombres. Leí el guión. Creo que es increíblemente bueno. Muy honesto y crudo.”

 

“No lo sé, Greg. Interpretar a un Gay es un riesgo. No debería serlo, pero lo es.”

 

“Mira lo que hizo con Heath Ledger.”

 

“Desafortunado ejemplo. El pobre está muerto.”

 

“Sí, pero antes de eso su carrera se fue por los techos.”

 

Sherlock suspiró. “¿Quién escribió el guión?”

 

“Es una escritora novata, Molly Hooper. Aparentemente escribió el guión contigo en mente.”

 

“Excelente. Una narrativa de una admiradora.”

 

“Así no es como se lee.” Greg buscó en su escritorio y sacó un guión. Se lo pasó a Sherlock. “Llévatelo a casa. Léelo. Llámame cuando termines y hablaremos.”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock se llevó el guión al condominio que mantenía en Los Angeles durante el tiempo en que estaba forzado a pasar ahí. Montó un campamento en su patio con un poco de vino y su computadora y empezó a leer.

 

Cuatro horas después, le marcó a Greg.

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“Greg, es Sherlock.”

 

“¿Y bien?”

 

“Debo estar en esta película. Tengo que.”

 

“Sabía que dirías eso.”

 

“Aunque, el título se debe cambiar. ¿‘Silencio y Muerte’? Muy lúgubre. Suena como una película de Jim Jarmusch, y sabemos que la audiencia hacen estampidas en esas.”

 

“Estoy contigo en lo del título. Creo que está abierto a discusión. Entonces, ¿quieres que llame a Ang?”

 

“Dile que se lo leeré si así lo quiere.”

 

“Oh, ¿Estás condescendiente a leer por un papel?”

 

“Para este, leeré.”

 

“No creo que necesites hacerlo. Eres el actor que quiere.”

 

“No me importa si me paga en escalas. Debo hacer esto.”

 

“No creo haberte escuchado antes tan emocionado por una parte.”

 

“Es una parte fantástica. Puedo ver en que partes esta mujer Hooper sacó algo de inspiración de mí, pero Benjamín es- él no es yo. Él está en un capullo, y está este desarrollo cíclico tan fantástico que ella ha preparado para él. Es interesante.”

 

“Me alegra que reacciones de esta manera. Y no creo que tengas que conformarte con las escalas.”

 

“¿Ya escogieron a alguien para el otro papel? ¿A quién quieren para Mark?”

 

“Realmente no…”

 

“Porque tengo algunas ideas sobre ello. Oh, podría llamar a Jimmy, le encantaría esta parte - pero creo que está comprometido con la secuela de _Se busca_. Sabes quién sería fantástico, Matt Goode. Hice un episodio de Buzzcocks con él una vez, es encantador.”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Escuchó suspirar a Greg. “Me temo que no va a gustarte esto. No han hecho una oferta, pero el director de reparto me dijo que Ang quiere a John Watson.”

 

Sherlock sintió su estómago hundirse. “ _¿Qué?_ ”

 

* * *

 

John parpadeó. “Es broma ¿cierto?”

 

Mike sonreía. “No lo es, amigo.”

 

“Basta. Detente ahora mismo.”

 

“¡Hablo en serio! ¿Crees que realmente bromearía con algo así?”

 

John agarró la solapa de Mike, sonriendo. “¿Ang Lee quiere hablar conmigo acerca de un papel? ¿Un papel en el que no tendré que ver como tonto a una estrellita descerebrada que es quince años más joven que yo?”

 

“Me escuchaste bien.”

 

“¡Llámalo de inmediato! ¡Dile que quiero reunirme con él, hoy! ¡Dónde él quiera!”

 

“¿No quieres leer el guión primero?” Dijo Mike, riendo.

 

“¿Oh, de verdad importa?”

 

“Estarás interpretando la mitad de una pareja gay.”

 

“Interpretaría a un asesino serial transgénero si él me lo pidiera. ¿El guión es bueno?”

 

“Es impresionante. Esto podría revolucionar tu carrera, John.”

 

“No juegues conmigo, Mike.”

 

“Podrías escapar del encasillamiento de las comedias románticas.”

 

John se sentó pesadamente. “¿Cómo llegué ahí en primer lugar?”

 

“Bueno, la primera era actualmente buena. Esa es la parte que seduce. E hizo dinero. Y entonces las ofertas fueron en esa dirección, y…”

 

“Antes de lo supiera, estaba tomando los papeles que ni McConaughey tocaría.” John suspiró y pasó una mano por el cabello. “Es sólo que sería bueno actuar en algo real, algo con sustancia, con una co-estrella con la que pudiera actuar, no a la tuviera que actuar.”

 

“Bueno, podrías justo tener eso. ¿Adivina a quién quiere Ang para tu co-estelar?”

 

“No podría saberlo.”

 

“Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Los ojos de John quedaron redondos. “Que mierda.” Se decayó en su asiento. “Bueno, eso es todo, entonces.”

 

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

 

“Que un proyecto con Sherlock Holmes en el adjunto no va a seleccionarme a mí, el Rey de las Películas de Citas.”

 

“No te apresures a pensar en ello. Ha sido un tiempo desde Kanisza, su estrella no brilla tanto como una vez lo hizo. No creo que esté en posición de dictar el reparto. Quiero decir, ¿viste _La paradoja de Schrödinger_?”

 

“Sí, su actuación era lo único que valía la pena ver. Ese desastre tenía escrito ‘interferencia del estudio’ por todos lados. Escuché que Haggis casi tuvo un colapso nervioso mientras filmaban.” John suspiró. “Demonios. La oportunidad de actuar con Sherlock Holmes. ¿Pellízcame, quieres?”

 

“Llamaré a Ang y arreglaré una cita. Querrá que tú y Holmes hagan escenas de prueba juntos. Los dos tendrán que cargar con toda la película y vivirá o morirá dependiendo de la fuerza de la química entre ustedes dos, así que tendrá que asegurarse de que la haya.”

 

“Envíame el guión por correo, lo leeré esta noche. Pero si es tan bueno como dices, puedes decirle que trabajaré por café gratis y una dona.”

 

* * *

 

“No puedo creer que accedí a esto,” murmuró Sherlock, enrollando y extendiendo el guión en sus manos.

 

“Cierra la boca,” estalló Sally, pasándole su té. “Tienes que hacer este papel.”

 

“Si seleccionan a este bufón, la película se hundirá. ¿Todo este potencial? ¿Toda la genialidad en estas páginas? John Watson las echará a perder con una actuación vulgar y obvias elecciones. Esto requiere sutileza, no los estilos dramáticos de un hombre acostumbrado a ser el adorable y buen tipo con la estrellita del momento.”

 

“Hizo algunos papeles muy interesantes cuando recién empezaba, sabes.”

 

“¿Y hace cuánto que fue pedido para hacer algo más desafiante que una escena en que la futura pareja se conoce en una situación considerada entretenida y adorable?”

 

“Es un actor, igual que tú.”

 

“Él es un genérico vecino-común-y-corriente, la fundición a presión Inofensiva. Necesito una co-estrella con un poco más de nivel que él. ¡Dame algo contra que actuar! ¡Él es una maldita pared en blanco!”

 

Sally suspiró. “Y te preguntas cómo adquiriste la reputación de ser alguien difícil con quien trabajar.”

 

“Soy difícil. Todos los grandes lo son.”

 

“Ganaste este partido, supongo.”

 

“Este guión requiere levantar cargas pesadas. ¡Hay una escena en la que Mark descubre el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo después de haber cometido suicidio! ¡Ese no es material para un hombre cuyas películas tienen pistas de sonido del Top 40!”

 

“Sólo estás nervioso porque tendrás que filmar escenas de amor con él.”

 

“Soy un profesional. Puedo manejarlo. He hecho escenas de amor antes.”

 

“No con otro hombre, no lo has hecho. Bien, dame tu abrigo, sabes que sudas mucho antes de las escenas de prueba. ¿Quieres salir con la cara enrojecida en cámara?”

 

“¿Qué haría sin ti?”

 

“Nunca encontrarías otra asistente personal, eso es seguro. Ser tu asistente debería calificarme para las fuerzas diplomáticas.”

 

“Entonces, ¿ya lo has conocido? A Watson, me refiero. ¿Tal vez cuando trabajaste con esa horrorosa publicista?”

 

“Lo conocí una vez, en la entrega de premios de actores de pantalla*. Es muy lindo.”

 

“Lindo. Qué encantador,” dijo Sherlock. Enderezó sus hombros mientras se acercaban a la oficina de producción. “Bueno, a ponerse serio.”

 

Los condujeron a una oficina que había sido preparado para las escenas de prueba. “Hola Jim,” dijo Sherlock, estrechando las manos con el productor, Jim Schamus. Miró alrededor. “¿Ang no nos acompañará hoy?”

 

“Está buscando los escenarios. Vamos a transmitirle en vivo los rodajes.”

 

“Ya veo,” dijo Sherlock, irritado. Habría preferido infinitamente tener presente al director. “Ya conoces a mi asistente, Sally Donovan.”

 

“Sí, hola, Sally.”

 

“Jim, ¿Ang está realmente serio acerca de este John Watson?” preguntó Sherlock, aprovechando la oportunidad de estar a solas. “¿Para este material? En ese caso podríamos llamar también ese chico Timberlake.”

 

Jim se río. “Sabes, nadie pensaba tampoco que Jim Carrey podría manejar _Eterno Resplandor_ , cuando lo seleccionamos. Nadie pensó que Michelle Williams era correcta para Secreto en la Montaña.” Pestañeó. “Confía en mí, Sherlock. Nuestros directores de reparto saben lo que hacen.”

 

Sherlock tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir objetando. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró John Watson, sonriendo y sonrojado por la emoción. Seguido de una mujer, un familiar obviamente, que parecía ser su asistente personal.

 

“Ah, John, encantado de verte,” dijo Schamus, estrechando la mano de Watson.

 

“Jim, hola. Encantado de conocerte en persona, finalmente. Esta es mi hermana Harry, es mi asistente personal.” Schamus tomó la mano de Harry. Watson giró y levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock, muy levantada. El hombre era bajito. “¡Sr. Holmes!” dijo, extendiendo su mano.

 

“Llámame Sherlock,” dijo, manteniendo su tono no más de lo cordial. Estrechó la mano del hombre.

 

“¡Vaya que eres alto! John Watson, por favor llámame John. Es fantástico conocerte, soy un gran admirador. Creo que he visto _Rotisserie_ una docena de veces.”

 

Sherlock no pudo evitar suavizarse un poco, escuchando eso. _Rotisserie_ era la favorita de sus propias interpretaciones, pero nadie nunca lo mencionaba porque era una película oscura que había hecho en etapas iniciales de su carrera. “Gracias, le tengo un gran aprecio a esa película.” Watson sonrió entusiasmado hacia él, claramente esperando una frase recíproca con sus propias películas, pero para el desaliento de Sherlock, no podía recordar el nombre de ninguna de ellas. “Y a ti, por supuesto -soy un… fan,” masculló,  esperando sonar convincente.

 

La sonrisa de John cayó un poco. No parecía que se lo hubiera creído. “Bueno, estoy muy emocionado con este proyecto.”

 

“Tanto como yo.”

 

John se removió un poco. “Bueno, Jim, ¿deberíamos comenzar?”

 

“Sí. Tenemos las cámaras listas de este lado, doble cobertura así que traten de pasar la escena lo más natural que puedan.”

 

John dejó el guión en la mesa. Sherlock levantó una ceja. “¿No vas a leerlo?”

 

“Claro que no.”

 

Sherlock arrugó la nariz. “No dejaría el guión hasta después de la lectura y selección con todo el reparto. No tiene caso comprometerse a un anteproyecto de memoria.”

 

“Prefiero trabajar sin estarlo leyendo. Me da más espacio para respirar.”

 

John giró los hombros, dobló el cuello, hacia un lado, luego el otro. Sherlock bajó su té, girando los ojos a espaldas de John.

 

Caminó a la vista de las cámaras, con el guión en las manos -sí se sabía al menos esta parte de la escena de memoria, pero no estaba listo para descartar la impresión- y él y John se sentaron en la mesa de aparentaba ser la banca del parque donde Benjamín y Mark se conocían.

 

“Cuando estén listos,” dijo Schamus.

 

John tenía la primera línea. Sherlock esperó, acomodándose algo como Benjamín. Esta prueba no sería como eventualmente interpretaría a Benjamín, era más sobre la manera en que él y John se ajustaban en escena. Francamente, Sherlock esperaba que fuera un total desastre. Él ya había firmado contrato para esta película, así que realmente era a John a quien estaban poniendo a prueba aquí. Si su interacción no era lo que Ang quería, tendrían que seleccionar a alguien más como Mark. Sherlock ya se estaba imaginando a otros actores con los que podría representar el guión. Las posibilidades eran tentadoras.

 

Y seguía esperando. John seguía solamente sentado.

 

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando abruptamente, la postura de John cambió y sus hombros retrocedieron sólo un poco, y -era diferente. Era difícil decir cómo, exactamente, pero lo era. Levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock y dijo la primera línea. Era como un partido de tenis, distribuido a lo largo de la mesa, y Sherlock se encontró regresando el tiro con su propia línea. John la atrapó con un gesto y una sonrisa insegura, su personaje estaba inseguro de con quién estaba tratando, y continuó el diálogo.

 

Sherlock olvidó lo mucho que quería que John fallara. Olvidó que era una escena de prueba con este hombre. Sólo se sentó y actuó la escena. Era fácil, como ajustarse al ritmo de un antiguo compañero de baile, como acomodarse en la colcha que has usado en tu cama. Apenas le dió un vistazo a su guión. Algunas de las líneas no estaban precisamente escritas, pero John improvisaba respuestas que cuadraban y continuaban la escena. Sherlock sintió como se formaba su personaje, pero se formaba en un tándem.

 

Sólo era una escena de tres páginas. Les tomó cinco minutos.

 

John sonrió, dejando atrás al personaje que acababa de crear y recuperándose inmediatamente. Sherlock parpadeó. “Eso estuvo estupendo,” dijo John. “Gran guión, ¿no es cierto?”

 

“Sin duda lo es,” dijo Sherlock, recuperando su compostura alrededor de él. Se levantó. “Jim, ¿quiere Ang que hagamos otra escena?”

 

“No, creo que bastará con esto,” dijo Jim. “Estaremos en contacto.”

 

John prácticamente saltó para estrechar de nuevo la mano de Sherlock. “Fue un placer leer contigo, Sherlock. Espero que estemos trabajando juntos en este proyecto.”

 

A pesar de sí mismo, Sherlock encontró que también lo esperaba. “Absolutamente,” fue todo lo que dijo.

 

“Debo irme. Tengo una rueda de prensa esta tarde,” dijo haciendo una mueca. Todos odiaban las ruedas de prensa. “Se supone que debo de estar fascinado con mi co-estrella, quien incidentalmente nunca dejó de leer fichas de diálogo o el apuntador durante toda la filmación. ¡Buenas tardes!” dijo, agitando su mano. Y se había ido.

 

Schamus ya estaba al teléfono. Se despidió con los brazos de Sherlock mientras él y Sally dejaban las oficinas de producción. “Creo que eso estuvo bastante bien,” dijo Sally.

 

Sherlock se mofó. “Por favor, el tipo es un torpe. Apenas un gramo arriba de los actores de telenovela.”

 

“¿Te agradó, no es cierto? Sólo estás aparentando, justo ahora. ¿Qué? ¿Preocupado de que te supere actuando un actor cualquiera?”

 

“Estás siendo ridícula. Por favor vete a otro lado.”

 

Sally sonrió. “Adoro cuando te pones inseguro. Obtengo los mejores giros de tus argumentos.”

 

Se subieron al coche de Sally. “¿Qué hay para esta tarde?”

 

“Actualmente, tienes la tarde libre. Tienes una recepción en el Centro Paley esta noche. ¿Qué quieres usar?”

 

“Oh, no me importa. Escoge algo.”

 

Apenas habían avanzado dos cuadras antes de que sonara el teléfono celular de Sherlock. “Holmes.”

 

“Habla Jim Schamus, Sherlock. Pensé que te gustaría saber. Ang quedó encantado con sus pruebas de escena. Vamos a hacer que John firmé para la película. Tienes a tu Mark. Estaremos en contacto para las reuniones de pre-producción.”

 

“De acuerdo, Jim, Gracias.” Colgó, soltando un pesado suspiro. “Parece que estaré cargando al actor ordinario en mis hombros para esta grabación.”

 

“Yo no contaría con eso aún.”

 

“Si arruina esta película, me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a trabajar…”

 

“…de nuevo en esta ciudad,” terminó Sally por él, riéndose. “¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Oh, es cierto, ¿No fue eso lo último que te dijo Lars antes de echarte de su set?”

 

Sherlock sentía hechar humo de su cabeza. “Y mira como le fue a esa película sin mí. Un ridículo minimalista danés con una mirada masturbadora al ombligo.”

 

Sally negó con la cabeza. “Tal vez lo que necesitas es un John Watson para sujetar tus correas, Sherlock.”

 

“No necesito a nadie, Sally, y menos de ti, así que ocúpate de lo tuyo.”

 

“No tengo miedo, sabes. Y tampoco él.” Dijo ella, mientras entraba en la carretera, bajando el vidrio de su ventana. “Creo que voy a disfrutar esto.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que sea tan entretenido como en su idioma original, trataré de subir los siguientes caps al menos una vez por semana, sino es de este fic será de otro entonces.


End file.
